Data communications links are frequently used to connect components, devices and circuits in electronic equipment. Certain communications links are used that comply or are compatible with industry standards and manufacturers of the electronic equipment and constituent components, devices and circuits must meet specified timing of clock and data signals, particularly where the manufacturer has little or no control over the design and operation of one or more components connected to the data communications link. For example, manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. In one example, the application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. Standards may be defined for interconnecting certain components of the mobile devices, including connections between an application processor and a display within the mobile device. Some displays provide an interface that conforms to the Display System Interface (DSI) standard specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface Alliance (MIPI).
Of particular importance, are the relationships between transmitted data and the transmit and receive clocks used to send and receive the transmitted data. The transmitter is typically designed to minimize the skew between edges of different data signals and between data and clock signals. The receiver samples data on rising edges, falling edges or between successive edges. Timing skew can decrease timing windows available for reliable data capture. As speed of communications increases, skew between data signals, clock signals and between clock and data signals can limit the data transmission rates.